1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic hooks, and more particularly, hooks which are arranged to be suspended from a ceiling anchor in a singular or chain link arrangement, to hold a sign.
2. Prior Art
Retail signs are held typically, from ceiling anchors, which anchors are themselves attached to ceiling support rails. Such anchors are typically attached to those rails by an apparatus as shown in U.S. Pat. 5,267,764, which is incorporated herein by reference. The ceiling anchors are designed so as to permit a slight angularity of a suspended hook, with respect to the perpendicular of the ceiling anchor.
One such type of elongated hook, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,116 to Callas, which is utilized to hold up a sign from a ceiling rail. Unfortunately, this particular elongated ceiling hook does not permit any non-perpendicular alignment of the support hook between the anchored mechanism and the sign. Should a plurality of elongated hooks be joined to one another in this particular patent, there is no arrangement to prevent the lower hooks from swinging relative to the upper hooks to which they are attached.
Such a similar situation is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 364,799 to Callas. The upper end of each elongated hook is locked into a channel, in which the elongated hook is not permitted any angular disposition, therewith, except perpendicularity. The lower end of the elongated hook is not arranged so as to prevent any swinging motion of a subsequently attached hook thereat.
It is an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an elongated hook which may be pivotable at an upper end, with respect to a ceiling anchor, or to a lower elongated hook which may be attached thereto.